Happy birthday Marty 1 an plus tard
by rockandlol
Summary: Neferete m'a demandé de faire l'anniversaire de Deeks de 2014 ! Alors voilà ! Petit moment entre Kensi et Deeks pour son anniversaire !


**Neferete m'a demandé une suite de ma fic Happy Birthday Marty avec ce qui se passerait un an après ! Voilà c'est fait ! Petit journée entre Kensi et Deeks pour son anniversaire qui ne va pas forcément se passer comme Kensi l'aurait voulu !**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Marty 1 an plus tard

Kensi se leva de très bonne humeur ce matin. On était le 8 janvier 2014 et elle voulait tenir sa promesse faite à Deeks un an plus tôt : faire en sorte qu'il se souvienne de ces anniversaires pour de bonnes raisons. On était jeudi, il fallait qu'elle arrive chez son partenaire avec un super petit dej et ça avant qu'il aille surfer. Enfin surfer de ce temps… Elle se pressa d'aller chez sa mère pour prendre le gâteau qu'elle lui avait commandée : un gâteau à la vanille en forme de planche de surf avec des vagues en chocolat. Elle l'installa avec la plus grande précaution dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'appartement de son partenaire. En arrivant devant sa porte, elle ne vit aucune lumière par la fenêtre. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas l'avoir manqué. Elle entra grâce à son jeu de clé et remarqua sa planche de surf. Kensi en conclu qu'il était encore là. Elle posa le gâteau sur la table et se dirigea vers la chambre. Deeks dormait encore bien emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Deeks ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'endormi.

-La marmotte, il est temps de se réveiller.

Kensi, qui s'était assise sur le lit, le sentit bouger. Il se tourna et laissa apparaitre sa tête encapuchonnée dans la couverture.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Deeks la fixa et sourit.

-Merci fern.

-Allez debout, j'ai plein de truc de prévu avant d'aller bosser.

Il la regarda avec de petit yeux, ce qui fit vite réagir Kensi :

-Ça va ?

-Pas terrible, je crois que j'ai attrapé un truc. J'aurais pas dû surfer y a deux jours.

-Avec le temps qu'on a eu c'était évident que tu tomberais malade ! C'est malin, le jour de ton anniversaire ! T'abuse ! J'avais tout prévu cette fois.

-Désolé de gâcher tes plans. J'aurais d'autres anniversaires.

-Oui, mais je t'ai promis que tu n'en aurais que des géniaux avec moi, et je veux commencer maintenant ! Alors lève-toi, y a quelque chose pour toi dans le salon.

Deeks soupira et se leva. Il traina avec lui sa couverture. Quand il vit le gâteau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Non, ma mère. Je lui ai demandé de le faire pour toi.

-C'est super merci.

-Prêt pour le petit dej ?

-Pas vraiment mais vas-y je veux gouter ces vagues !

Kensi servit deux parts de gâteau :

-Joyeux anniversaire Marty. Fais un vœu.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

-Alors ?

-J'ai pas le droit de te le dire sinon il ne se réalisera pas !

Kensi lui sourit et mit une grosse part de gâteau dans sa bouche. Deeks fit de même.

-Tu diras à ta mère qu'il est super bon, avoua-t-il.

-Mmh, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle se leva et lui tendit un gros paquet bien emballé :

-Et ouvre le celui-là.

Il le posa sur ses genoux, la regarda et ouvrit :

-L'intégral des films DC et Marvel en blu ray ! Comment t'as trouvé ça ! C'est en rupture de stock depuis des mois !

-J'ai mes contacts !

-Franchement Kens t'aurais pas dû !

-Vu comment ça te fais plaisir j'ai bien fais.

Il posa les blu ray et prit Kensi dans ses bras.

-Merci Kens ! Je pensais que ce serait un jour pourri comme j'étais malade, mais t'as sorti le grand jeu.

-Je t'ai fait une promesse et je m'y tiens.

-Va falloir que je mette le paquet pour ton anniversaire !

-Oui t'as plutôt intérêt, le menaça-t-elle.

Deeks éternua.

-Désolé. Je vais aller me recoucher.

-Oh non. Je vais appeler Hetty et dire que tu es malade.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me recoucher ?

-Ne bouge pas Tony Stark !

Kensi sorti son téléphone de sa poche et appela Hetty :

-Bonjour Hetty. Je suis chez Deeks et il est malade … Enfin il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui et comme c'est son anniversaire je me demandais si je pouvais rester avec lui. … Oui d'accord on fait comme ça.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami :

-Devine qui reste s'occuper de toi aujourd'hui ?

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui !

-Et tu vas mettre la tenue d'infirmière ?

Elle le frappa à l'épaule :

-Même pas en rêve !

Deeks se frotta l'épaule :

-Ça fait vraiment mal, je te signale que j'ai mal partout !

-Pauvre petite chose !

-Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

-Catwoman. Je veux voir Catwoman. Je l'adore.

-Moi aussi, mais je pense pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons !

-Tais-toi avant que je te frappe encore !

Avant de s'installer Kensi passa par la salle de bain pour prendre thermomètre et médicament. Deeks fixa Kensi en voyant le thermomètre :

-Rassure-moi tu sais comment on s'en sert ? demanda Kensi.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas de fièvre.

-C'est ça ! Tu as froid et tu as des courbatures, c'est carrément de la fièvre. Alors prends ta température.

Deeks posa le bout du thermomètre sur sa tempe et attendit quelques secondes qu'il sonne puis le tendit à Kensi :

-Tu vois 38 !

Deeks soupira et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couverture.

-Avale ça, ordonna-t-elle ne lui donnant son médicament.

Marty s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et Kensi vint le rejoindre. Elle lança le film, enleva ses bottines et mit les pieds sur la table.

-Dis Kensi, tu veux bien me réchauffer un peu, j'ai vraiment froid, intervint Deeks d'une petite voix.

Elle lui sourit :

-Mets ta tête là, dit-elle en montrant ses cuisses.

Deeks posa son oreiller sur ses cuisses et s'installa. Kensi s'assura qu'il était bien emmitouflé et commença à faire des va et vient avec sa main dans le dos de son ami.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Mmh, répondit-il. Je sens que tu as chaud et je veux ta chaleur !

-Y a un super héro qui fait ça ?

-Sais pas, plutôt un super vilain.

-Marty Deeks le super vilain qui prend la chaleur des gens parce qu'il a toujours froid !

-Te moques pas de moi !

-Pourquoi ? C'est drôle !

Il était fasse à la télé et se tourna pour voir Kensi :

-Parce que je vais vraiment voler ta chaleur ! Je t'ai attirée dans mon piège !

-Ah oui ? et bah j'aimerais bien voir ça Marty boy !

D'un geste brusque, il enleva la couverture et se redressa. Il fit en sorte de l'emprisonner à l'aide de ses bras et passa ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de son amie. Il approcha doucement un doigt vers le visage de Kensi :

-T'as même pas intérêt ! le menaça-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi ?

-Ça !

Elle profita de la couverture qui était tombée par terre pour pousser Deeks qui avait un équilibre plus que précaire. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à aussi peu de résistance. Il partit rapidement. De peur qu'il se fasse mal, elle le retint et il l'emporta dans sa chute. Kensi eu le temps de mettre son bras autour de la tête de Deeks pour le protéger et la couverture amortit leur chute. Kensi était maintenant sur Deeks qui la fixait :

-Trop violent, se plaignit-il.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai déjà mal partout, alors non je ne pense pas que tu es aggravé quelque chose ! Mais j'ai toujours besoin de chaleur !

-Mets ta tête dans le four !

-Hey ! Si je fais ça je vais trop te manquer.

-Jamais de la vie !

-Menteuse ! Admets-le !

-Non.

-De toute façon je le sais déjà !

-Allez Marty boy glaçon, lève-toi et vas te mettre au chaud.

Kensi se dégagea et l'aida à se relever. Tous deux s'installèrent de nouveau dans le canapé. Kensi se posa contre l'accoudoir et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé.

-Tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de m'installer ?

-Y a plus de place !

-Je vais en faire !

Deeks l'enjamba et s'allongea sur son côté droit. Il plaça son oreiller contre le torse de Kensi, mit la couverture et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Super confortable et bien chaud, avoua-t-il.

-Oui pas mal, lui sourit Kensi.

Elle reporta son attention sur Catwoman. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, Kensi dit :

-Regarde sa robe, j'adore !

Mais aucun commentaire de son partenaire. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le découvrit endormi contre elle. Kensi sourit et le laissa dormir. Après tout c'était son anniversaire alors il avait le droit !

-Dors bien Marty.


End file.
